Midnight Crown
by Feanfyr
Summary: [CoS AU- see note in 1st chapter] His heart stopped when he saw the headlines of the paper; "NOTORIOUS MASS MURDERER SIRIUS BLACK CAUGHT OVER SEAS!" "AMERICAN GOVERNMENT REFUSES TO RETURN SIRIUS BLACK!" "AMERICAN PRESIDENT OFFERS SIRIUS BLACK ASYLUM!" and finally "INTERNATION MAGIC ALLIANCE STEPS IN, SIRIUS BLACK IS TO RECIEVE A TRIAL BEFORE THE IMA!"
1. News

**Midnight Crown**  
**Act Ø**  
**News**

* * *

**"NOTORIOUS MASS MURDERER SIRIUS BLACK CAUGHT OVER SEAS!**

**_Imagine that you were walking down the street, minding your own business and tending to your errands, when suddenly you are being held at wand point by the notorious mass murderer, Sirius Black! Many people would be terrified, rightly so with Black's track record, yet single father Maxwell Jackson was able to work past his terror and keep Black occupied while his son, Tyler Jackson, contacted the Vigisorem- the American equivalent to Aurors._**

_**"People keep telling me I'm a hero by facing one of Britain's most infamous criminals," Mr. Jackson commented when interviewed about his actions. "But I only did what any parent would do- fight to protect my child. If it were just me, I doubt I would have been able to face him- I only found the courage for my son's sake."**_

_**"It was horrible," Tyler Jackson described his thoughts when interviewed. "Spells were flying everywhere and people were screaming about Black, but no one helped. I think that's what scared me the most, not that there was a murderer, but that my dad had to fight alone due to the cowardence of the people watching."**_

_**Currently Black is being held in one of the highest security prisons in America, awaiting for the British Ministry to go claim him for punishment of his crimes.**_

_**"We will need to see the trial and sentencing records," Vigisory- the equivalent to Head Auror- Isac Smith explained when interviewed over why Black simply wasn't handed over to the British Ministry. "It's standard procedure when dealing with foreign criminals. But, with Black's reputation, I don't think there will be any problems."**_

_**Vigisory Smith went on to say that he expected Black to be dealt with before the end of next week and offered his congratulations over the capture of such a dangerous criminal.**_

**Written By: Rachel Pitters"**

**"AMERICAN GOVERNMENT REFUSES TO RETURN SIRIUS BLACK!**

_**Two days previous the Minister Fudge traveled to America to acquire Sirius Black from his holding cell in America. Yet, after meeting the American Congress of Magic(ACM) denied the Minister from claiming Black.**_

_**"Black has mentioned the most curious thing," Vigisory Smith said when questioned over the denial of claim. "He told us that he was innocent and never received a trial. Ordinarily we would have chalked it up as a criminal trying to avoid punishment but, as Minister Fudge failed to show up with any records of a trial or official sentencing save for the order for Black to receive the Dementor's kiss on sight, we have been forced to deny British claim over him."**_

_**"The Unified States of Magical America[USmA] takes a person's individual rights very seriously," President of Union of Law Enforcement(ULE) - the equivalent of Department of Magical Law Enforcement(DMLE)- Alice Smalls informed when questioned. "If there is even the slightest possibility that Mr. Black was indeed sent to prison without an official sentencing which is the equivalent of kidnapping as British law states that a person can only be held in prison up to twenty-five days without a sentence- we will demand that he be granted a trial."**_

_**"Black is a liar," Minister Fudge announced when interviewed. "It is well known that he killed Peter Pettigrew along with numerous muggles."**_

_**When questioned as to why there were no records of a trial for Black, Minister Fudge refused to comment.**_

**Written By: Rachel Pitters"**

**"AMERICAN PRESIDENT OFFERS SIRIUS BLACK ASYLUM!**

_**Minister Fudge, along with the former DMLE Head, Bartimus Crouch, traveled to America in order to request that Sirius Black be returned to face is sentence for mass murder. President Knight- the equivalent of Minister- promptly denied this request, then did so once more when the request became a demand.**_

_**"Sirius Black has spent the last thirteen years a victim to your government's inadequacies!" President Knight told Minister Fudge when the argument over which country were to claim Black escalated. "I will not allow you to take away his soul when you have already stolen half of his life!"**_

_**"Black is a british born citizen!" Minister Fudge argued back. "You have no right to keep one of our citizens!"**_

_**"You have lost your claim of his citizenship when you ignored your citizen's right's to a trial!" President Knight boomed furiously. "You have failed to uphold your own law set to protect your citizens and now you fail to admit your mistake for fear of your career! If Britian fails to defend these undeniable rights then America will not! I offer Sirius Black asylum against the unlawful persecution of the British Ministry!"**_

**Written By: Rachel Pitters"**

**"INTERNATIONAL MAGIC ALLIANCE STEPS IN, SIRIUS BLACK IS TO RECEIVE A TRIAL BEFORE THE IMA!**

_**Tension between Magical America and Magical Britain have risen to an all time high over the issue of Sirius Black- the likes of which that have not been witnessed since the ACM's refusal to help Britain during Grindlewald's reign of terror. With the rapidly deteriorating relationship between two prominent nations of the magical world, the International Magical Alliance(IMA)- the magical parallel of the muggle United Nations- decided to step in.**_

_**"With two leaders of different nations arguing," Minister Vinter- Norway's prime minister- explained the IMA's reasoning for stepping in. "It is not unfeasible for the people of those nations to start arguing also which has the potential to break out into war- look what happened to Hungry and Romania."**_

_**"It's amusing," Premier Volkov- the Russian equivalent to minister- commented. "To see two leaders acting like this. This Sirius Black must be a remarkable man for the United Kingdom's Minister and United State's President to be fighting over him like two children over a toy."**_

_**"Mr. Black will be having a trial before the IMA's court," Minister Falco- Italy's prime minister- announced. "There will be thirteen members acting as a jury and one member acting as judge."**_

_**Minister Falco goes on to say that the trial will be on August eighteenth and viewed in the IMA headquarters in Spain.**_

**Written By: Rachel Pitters"**

Harry swallowed, glancing at the table- where the Weasleys, Hermione and himself had gathered once Hermione exclaimed over the headlines stories she had found in the paper- to see the various looks of shock then down at the letter he had just received from President Knight, letters that Hermione and Ron had like-wise received. Hermione took a deep breath before opening her letter and reading to the table;

_**"Dear Miss Granger,**_

_**I would like to inquire if you would be able to give testimony at Mr. Black's trial on the eighteenth of August. Should you agree, I shall provide an international portkey to allow your attendance at the trial. As you are a minor I would also ask that you be escorted by a legal guardian- accommodations shall be provided for you and your family, as I am aware that this may likely interrupt your vacation and thus I shall endeavor to correct that by permitting your family to attend the trial in order to acquire knowledge of international relationships, according to how many you indicate will accompany you, please note that magical usage or not takes no part in this invitation.**_

_**While your country have made their opinion clear on the matter of Mr. Black, I hope that you would be able to set aside such feelings in order to give testimony, if only to ascertain that Mr. Black is indeed guilty.**_

_**Sincerely,**_  
_**President Alexander Knight"**_

"Merlin..." One of the twins breathed.

* * *

_**Since it's been bugging me, I decided that I was going to post what CoS was originally planned as. Some things will be the same as in CoS- like inventions, places and creatures- but some people whom exist in the other story won't here- like Sirius' kids. The first chapters will be the same though.**_


	2. The Trial

**Act I **  
**The Trial**

* * *

Harry glanced to his left at Professor Lupin- who had been declared as his acting guardian with his godfather unreachable and family unconcerned- who was talking quietly to Mrs. Granger- Hermione had came with both of her parents- with Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley conversing- Ron had came with most of his family save for Ginny and Mrs. Weasley at Mrs. Weasley's inssistance- then at his right where both Hermione and Percy were taking notes on everything their escort mentioned as they were shown around, Ron was staring at their escort- a pretty witch with long smooth hair and kind brown eyes- while the twins snickered at his obvious infatuation and finally the eldest two- Bill Weasley and Charlie Weasley- who were speaking in undertones while shooting their youngest brother concerned looks.

"Ah. Ladies and Gentlemen! This is it." Their escort announced, stopping before a large wooden door that had a golden plaque that said 'Only when united may we persevere' in silver writing. "Now, even though you are british, you are Mr. Knight's guests and so you are to sit with the american assembly- it will be easy to spot as each assembly has their national flag carved into their seating area. Good Luck." She said, opening the door.

Lupin walked in first, indicating for Harry to walk at his side, with the rest following, there was an awed pause when they caught sight of the large room that seem more like a stadium then a court room- with the seats encircling the ground floor that made it almost seem like a stage and the obvious boxed off area at the center of the circling seats which were presumed to be for the jury and judge- before hurrying towards the sector that had the american flag carved into the desks- as each seat had a miniature desk.

A woman with shiny black hair tied neatly into a braid, tanned and marred skin that indicated time outdoors doing rough activities, and serious brown eyes stood at their approach, offering a hand. "I am Alice Smalls, the President of Union of Law Enforcement, President Knight mentioned that you were here to testify." She said all this in a calm tone that still remained commanding, as if she had spent so much time in charge that she did not know how to not speak like she was. "You are to sit with me until your turns to testify are called, each minor is able to be escorted to the platform with their designated guardian as an act of moral support yet the guardian is not able to interfere with the questioning unless they deem it is getting out of hand- at which point they are to declare that their charge is finished with their testimony and shall reclaim their seat."

"Minister Katsaros will be in charge so it will be all very simple," A bald black-sinned man that sat on Mrs. Smalls' left added. "He's a father so I'm sure he'll take care of you. I'm Vigisory Isac Smith."

Mrs. Smalls glared at Mr. Smith. "Vigisory Smith, you may add your comments once I have finished explaining what will happen." She then turned back to them. "When you address anyone it is imperative that you are to do so by their titles- only the America and Spain have Presidents, Russia and China have Premiers, Germany and Austria have Chancellors while the rest whom are to partake in this trial are Ministers- this will show that you are respectful and give a good overall impression. When you are brought up you will have to swear and oath to say only the truth, the one who will take your oath will provide what you have to say." She paused, mouth twitching towards a smile at Hermione's and Percy's note-taking.

Hermione opened her mouth, presumably to ask a question, but a voice suddenly called out into the hurriedly quieting room. "Greek Minister Katsaros presiding over the the trial! As acting jury for the trial; Canadian Minister Blachett, Chinese Premier Xu, Italian Minister Falco, Russian Premier Volkov, German Chancellor Förstner, French Minister Sauveterre, Japanese Minister Koizumi, Spanish President Fernandez, Australian Minister Blake, Romanian Minister Albescu, Norwegian Minister Vinter, Swedish Minister Nyström and Austrian Chancellor Adler! American President Knight acting as Mr. Black's defendor and British Minister Fudge acting as Mr. Black's prosecutor!"

"Today we have gathered in order to settle the dispute between Minister Fudge and President Knight," Minister Katsaros announced once they had all been seated. "To do so we shall oversee the trial of one Sirius Orion Black. Minister Fudge, Presidnt Knight, do you have any statements you wish to say before we proceed?"

"I would like to say that this entire trial is a waste of time," Minister Fudge said. "Black is obviously guilty."

"Yet," President Knight pointed out snidely. "You have no records of his 'obvious guilt' other than the hearsay of others."

"If that is all," Minister Katsaros interrupted sternly, "We shall proceed. Bring in Mr. Black!" A smaller set of doors then the ones that they had entered in opened with what looked like two guards escorting Sirius into the center of the room and the greek minister continued. "Mr. Black, you have been charged with the murder of one wizard and twelve non-magicals, the assisted murder of two other wizards, the attempted murder of three minors, the escape of prison along the affiliation of a well known terrorist. How do you plead to these charges?"

"Not guilty," Sirius said, not even twitching at the uproar in the british assembly, then offered a slightly mischievous half-smile. "Although I did escape from Azkaban, my never being sentenced to there did not make leaving illegal."

"Indeed," Miniter Volkov commented, seeming highly amused about the entire thing. "If you were not sentenced then leaving would simply have been common sense."

Minister Koizumi glared, "If you are done, may we proceed?"

Minister Volkov made a show of thinking about it before nodding, "You may."

"Mr. Black," Minister Katsaros said, appearing to ignore the interruption. "Will you consent to questioning under oath?"

"I will and more." Sirius announced after a moment. "I consent to questioning under Veritaserum."

Whispers immediately broke out, "What is Veritaserum?" Harry asked Lupin in an undertone.

"The most powerful truth serum invented," Lupin answered. "It takes only three drops to have a person telling their innermost secrets and the only way to fight it is to choose not to answer, which will be concluded as guilt in this case and is nearly impossible to do."

"Very well," Minister Katsaros said over the whispers, "Bring in a vial of Veritaserum!" Moments later, in which a chair was conjured for Sirius to sit in, a witch scurried with a vial of a clear liquid, "Administer the customary three drops!" Once they were taken the witch scurried away once more. "What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black." Sirius answered in an odd sort of trance.

Minister Katsaros nodded approvingly at the answer and said. "Minister Fudge, you may begin the questioning."

Minister Fudge shot a haughty look at President Knight, who merely stared, before glaring down at Sirius. "You are the heir of the Black family?"

"Yes."

"A family that is known for it's alliance with You-Know-Who?"

"Yes."

"A family that is known to practice dark magic?"

"Yes."

"You were James Potter's best friend?"

"Yes."

"You went after Peter Pettigrew after the Potters' death with the intent to kill?"

"Yes."

"You escaped from Azkaban on your own authority?"

"Yes."

"You then traveled to Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"A place where you broke into?"

"Yes."

"You were seen carrying a knife above a sleeping student?"

"Yes."

"That is all I have to ask." Minister Fudge said smugly.

Minister Katsaros nodded, "President Knight, you may proceed with your questioning."

"Despite your family's alliance, were you ever a servant of the dark wizard called Voldemort?" President Knight asked, ignoring how those of british decent flinched at the name.

"No."

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper when they went into hiding under the fidelus charm?"

"No."

"Who was?" President Knight pressed over the outcry.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Why?"

"I was too obvious of a choice and was not confident that I could keep the secret should I be captured. I was supposed to be a decoy so that, even if I were captured, the Potters would remain safe."

"So Pettigrew was the one who gave the secret to Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Causing the death of Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes."

"And this is why you pursued Pettigrew with an intent to kill?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He blew up the street and escaped into the sewers before I could."

"How was he to escape detection?"

"Pettigrew is an unregistered animagus with the form of a rat."

"Are you an animagus!?" Minister Fudge cut in furiously.

"Yes."

"What are you!? Why did you choose to become one!?" Minister Fudge demanded.

"I am a lar-" Sirius started answering only to fall silent, although his mouth still moved to answer, when the greek minister casted a silencing charm on him.

"Minister Fudge!" Minister Katsaros barked. "You are speaking out of turn, your time to question Mr. Black has passed! President Knight, continue." He said after canceling the charm on Sirius.

"-ny." Sirius finished when the charm lifted.

"What prompted your escape?" President Knight continued.

"I saw Pettigrew in the paper with a student of Hogwarts, my godson also goes to Hogwarts and would have been completely vulnerable should Pettigrew ever decide to act against him."

"How did you get the paper?" President Fernandez asked curiously.

"I asked Minister Fudge when he visited Azkaban, I wanted to do the crosswords."

"Remarkable." Premier Xu said, shaking his head with a small grin.

"Mr. Black," Chancellor Förstner said. "How did you retain your sanity while in Azkaban surrounded by dementors?"

"I was innocent, it was not a happy thought as I was imprisoned despite being innocent so the dementors could not take it from me. It allowed me to remain sane enough for me to shift into my animagus form when ever being human was too much- animals feelings are simpler so the dementors thought I was losing my mind like the rest and left me alone more often. Aside from that, I wasn't going to die for something I didn't do."

"What," Premier Volkov started, suddenly looking dangerous an intimidating. "Do you mean by 'aside from that, I wasn't going to die' for what you didn't do?"

"The human guards were rather insistent that my imprisonment was not a good enough punishment and took it upon themselves to punish me additionally."

"What did they do?" Minister Blachett, the lone female, asked with a thin-lipped scowl.

"The-..." Sirius started before cutting himself off, the dazed look he had worn through the questioning receding a bit. "I don't see how this pertains to my innocence."

Minister Katsaros peered at him knowingly, "It does not, it does pertain to the humanitarian crimes that the british government seems to commit. However, any questioning of that nature shall be done in private. President Knight, do you wish continue?"

"I believe, Minister Katsaros, that the answers already given are more then enough to assure this man's innocence." President Knight answered.

Minister Nyström, who had been having a hurried yet whispered discussion with the others in the jury, said. "We agree with President Knight's assessment and wish to put the sentencing to a vote immediately."

"Very well," Minister Katsaros said, eyebrows raised but other wise looking unsurprised. "Those in favor of Mr. Sirius Black being innocent of all crimes against him?"

"Aye." Was a universal statement as the entire jury raised their hands in vote.

"Any oppose?" Minister Katsaros asked, although it was merely to follow procedure, before announcing. "Mr. Sirius Orion Black is here by declared innocent of all crimes declared against him, if the jury would like to add to this decision?"

"While Mr. Black is an illegal animagus," Minister Blachett started. "He shall not be prosecuted as his unlawful imprisonment is more than enough of a punishment over a relatively minor misdemeanor."

"Neither," President Fernandez added. "Shall he be prosecuted by any british citizen should he choose to reclaim his life there."

"He shall also be compensated for the time stolen from him,"Minister Albescu said.

"Any and all personal belongings seized upon his imprisonment shall be returned." Minister Blake said.

"Which includes his wand if it was not snapped," Minister Vinter added. "And financial compensation to replace it if it was snapped."

"He shall a quire guardianship of his godson," Minister Volkov continued. "As it is the parents' intentions and that Mr. Black is obviously quite devoted to his godson."

"Finally," Minister Falco said. "The British Ministry should be subjected to screening from the International Magical Alliance on the grounds that it's government had condoned such a horrific miscarry of justice."

"So it has been decided," Minister Katsaros announced, wielding his wand like a gavel. "So mote it be!"


	3. Unknown Relations

**Act I**

**Unknown Relations**

* * *

Harry, who had been tense trough the questioning with his heart in his throat, sank in relief when it was voted that Sirius was innocent. He jerked though, as if he had been electrocuted, when Premier Volkov explicitly stated that Sirius would become his guardian- as he knew that Fudge would have done everything in his power to prevent this. Hermione let out a muffled cheer, beaming happily at him along with Ron- both obviously happy that he would be living with his godfather.

"I object!" Fudge said loudly, cutting through the euphoria that had been settling into Harry's chest. "The Veritaserum was obviously tampered with!"

"Are you," President Fernandez questioned in a low, dangerous tone. "Insinuating that I would not only condone but partake, as the Veritaserum was provided from my stores, in the illegal alteration of the truth serum?"

"I-.." Fudge stammered, obviously intimidated by the other man. "I do not mean that you had tampered with the potion, merely that it had been tampered with!"

"Oh?" President Fernandez asked, tone unchanging. "So it is not I whom you claim is dishonest, but those whom I have personally hired?"

"I-n-no-.." Fudge blundered, before blurting. "Black is a murderer! The right hand man of You-Know-Who!"

"No I don't know who."Minister Koizumi drawled sarcastically. "Care to elaborate?"

"Please do," Minister Sauveterre grinned, "You are to set an example for your country, yes? Why not show that, as Voldemort is gone, there is no reason to fear a name."

"This isn't making our country look good." Bill muttered.

Charlie made a noise of agreement, "Fudge almost makes you ashamed to be british.."

"-don't see how," Fudge blustered, then repeating like a broken record. "Black is a murderer!"

"Minister Fudge obviously can't handle the truth." Mrs. Smalls remarked snidely, inflicting a rumble of laughter from the rest of the american ambssy- apparently that being an inside joke for americans.

"Minister!" Mrs. Bones, the DMLE head, barked in an obviously embarrassed tone. "Cut your losses! Insisting on false asucations will only make you look even more of a fool then admitting to the entire debacle!" She turned towards Sirius suddenly. "Mr. Black, I do not presume I have the right to ask forgiveness but I personally apologize for this miscarry of justice and the toll it has taken on your life."

Sirius blinked when the attention suddenly turned on him but shrugged in reply ro Mrs. Bones. "It wasn't your fault, you weren't in charge of my arrest nor did you have the clearance to protest it."

"Still," Mrs. Bones pressed. "I should have gone through the records of everyone imprisoned during the war once I was promoted."

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but Fudge cut in. "There haven't even been any witnesses!" Fudge protested, looking all the while like a child throwing a tantrum.

"If that's what it takes," Minister Katsaros said, obviously becoming tired with dealing with the british minister. "Then calling first witness- Remus John Lupin!"

President Knight escorted Sirius from the center of the stage towards the american seats, glaring challenging at Fudge all the while. Once Sirius was seated between Mr. Smith and Mrs. Smalls, Hermione muttered that it was so no one could say that he had told the witnesses what to say, President Knight returned to the stage, where Fudge was kicking up another tantrum.

"This man is a werewolf!" Fudge protested. "He cannot be trusted to tell the truth!"

"Minister Fudge," Chancellor Förstner said coldly. "You would do well to remember that not every country is a prejudice as yours and that I am a werewolf also."

Minister Katsaros allowed Fudge to stammer and stew under Chancellor Förstner's- and, quite honestly, the majority of the room- glare before speaking, "Do you, Remus Lupin, swear upon your honor and by your magic that you will only speak the truth?"

"I do." Lupin said, in the same steely voice that Harry had first heard in the Shrieking Shack, meeting the greek minister's eyes with a level stare.

Minister Katsaros nodded, "Minister Fudge, President Knight, you may begin."

"If Black was your friend," Fudge said, obviously trying push blame onto someone else. "Why didn't you protest his imprisonment."

Lupin regarded Fudge calmly- Harry got the distinct feeling that Lupin seemed to be acting as if he were looking at an insect- and, as Harry's godfather's shoulders shook with suppressed mirth, said. "I did protest. However, I was told that a werewolf- a mere magical creature with 'near human' intelligence- was an unreliable source to base such an inquisition upon."

"Merlin," Bill breathed to Charlie. "Look at Chancellor Förstner."

Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to the german leader, almost feeling sorry for the cowering Fudge when Förstner- along with the entire german embassy and majority of the others- glared savagely at the man. "Near human intelligence," Suprisingly Minister Blake said. "Werewolves are entirely human save for their one day a month! Some would say they are better then women as they have a week a month of being a raging beast!"

"Minister Blake!" Minister Blatchett protested, along with every female present, as she glared at the australian minister. "Such things are unprofessional to say."

President Fernandez raised an eyebrow, "And Minister Fudge's actions aren't."

"He's british!" Someone from the audience shouted as if that explained everything and, by the way many were nodding in agreement, it did. Harry, along with many other british people present, shifted uncomfortably.

"If you will continue?" Minister Katsaros prompted.

Fudge, embarrassed about the unanimous agreement and starting to see just how against him the people were, remained silent and President Knight spoke. "Mr. Lupin, can you explain how you found out of Mr. Black's supposed betrayal and the actions you took after acquiring this information."

"The night everything happened was a full moon," Lupin explained after a momentary silence to gather his thoughts. "Sirius had visited before hand to explain that he would run a bit late in meeting with me in his animagus form-"

"He spent the full moons with you in his animagus form?" Minister Nyström interrupted.

Lupin nodded, "Since he completed the transformation he has. He told me that he had to check that Pettigrew was safe." Lupin continued. "He, however, never came. Later the next morning Minevra McGonagall- my old transfiguration professor- told me that James, Lily and Pettigrew were dead and that Sirius had been sent to Azkaban. I assumed that Sirius would be having a trial later so I went to the Ministry to see if I needed to witness at the trial, Bartimus Crouch- the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the time- promptly told me that I was unneeded as Sirius had already been sentenced. When I protested about the trial, he had me escorted out and put on house arrest for the next few days 'lest I try something reckless and unlawful'. Once I was released from the house arrest I tried to visit Sirius in Azkaban to ask if he was innocent, that was rejected due to a law that had been passed during my house arrest that prevented werewolves for visiting Azkaban incase the dementors and murderers 'bring out the darker urges in us'. When that failed I visited Albus Dumbledore to ask him if he could do something as he was the Chief Warlock, he told me what done was done and it was best to leave Sirius in the past 'lest I allow his betrayal to destroy my future'."

"You were friends with Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Premier Xu said. "What were your actions concerning their son."

Lupin took a deep breath, something Harry unconsciously mimicked, and answered. "After I resigned myself to being unable to do anything concerning Sirius, I concentrated on Harry. I asked Dumbledore where he had placed Harry, as I had heard from McGonagall that Hagrid had taken Harry to Dumbledore, only Dumbledore to announce that Harry 'was safe and cared for' and for me to 'not concern yourself whilst dealing with such grief'. Next I asked McGonagall whom merely said that Dumbledore had placed him somewhere safe and then Hagrid who mentioned him being with his relatives before clamming up. I knew that all the Potters were deceased and most of the Evans were also, but remembered that Lily had a sister. So I sought her out, sending her a letter through muggle means- as Lily's family had been muggles. She sent a letter back that basically told me to bugger off, Dumbledore reprimanded me when he found out. When I attempted to visit, Dumbledore stopped me- I said that Harry could use someone to look out for him, just incase. Dumbledore responded that he would take care of it and that it was better not to visit as a man having interest in a child would be seen as pedophilic." Harry saw Sirius snarl at this and Harry found his emotions mirrored that action. "So I tried writing to Harry, but every letter was returned due to a ward. When Harry's eleventh birthday came I told Dumbledore that I could get Harry and introduce him to the world, Dumbledore said that I couldn't as I wasn't part of the staff and sent Hagrid. The following year I offered, after hearing about magic being used near Harry, to explain the rules of magic usage during vacation- Dumbledore said that he would get a letter and so it was unneeded. With the entire Chamber of Secrets debacle, I offered to take Harry during the holidays to get him away- Dumbledore said that he couldn't allow 'someone with no relation' to take Harry. All the while I was still writing to Harry, with the dismal hope that one would reach him. Then Sirius broke out and suddenly Dumbledore needed me, he offered me a job teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts but said that I couldn't approach Harry, that Harry would need to come to me because it would be odd for me to have interest in Harry." Here Lupin offered a rueful smile. "When Harry did approach me, I was hesitant to tell him everything because- despite fighting so long to at least see him- I hadn't realised until then that I didn't know him. That he no longer was the baby whom would throw his vegatables so he wouldn't have to eat him, that he might not like me. So I didn't say anything."

"Do you think Mr. Black would take proper care of Mr. Potter?" Chancellor Adler asked, Harry noticed that a few of the foreign leaders were making notes of what Lupin had said.

Lupin nodded, "Sirius loved Harry from the moment he held him. Also," Lupin continued. "He helped his cousin with her daughter."

"May you name the cousin, Mr. Lupin?" Minister Vinter pressed.

"Andromeda Tonks nee Black." Lupin answered.

"Can you explain of how you learned of Mr. Black's innocence?" President Knight asked. Lupin answered, relaying the events of the Shrieking Shack until he lost control.

Minister Katsaros spoke before anyone could continue in this line of questioning, "Mr. Lupin, do you have anything you wish to add?" At Lupin's negative he continued. "Then you may go- do not worry about the incident, it was obviously unique circumstances and, seeing a no one was harmed, will not be held against you." Then, with an almost mischievous expression he said. "Bring in Andromeda Druella Tonks!"

The woman whom took Lupin's place was tall and beautiful, with neatly kept light brown hair and kind dark brown eyes. Andromeda Tonks walked with her back straight, head held high in confidence yet not arrogance- Harry got the impression of a strong, kind woman. A tolerant one also, if how the British spat out curses along with the name "Bellatrix Lestrange" and still didn't phase her any more the a politely curious raised brow.

Minister Katsaros spoke once she settled, "Do you, Mrs. Tonks, swear upon your honor and by your magic to only speak the truth?"

"I do." Andromeda Tonks answered with solemn confidence.

Minister Blachett took over, "As Minister Fudge so diligently pointed out, Blacks had a reputation that wasn't entirely good- were there any problems with marrying a mundane-born?"

"There were." Andromeda Tonks confirmed, straitening her robe in an habit-like gesture. "The Ancient and Noble House of Black disapproved of my marriage to the extent that I was cast out from the family."

Minister Blachett continued, "Yet the Heir of this family whom cast you out due to your marriage still kept in touch, to the point you trusted him with your daughter?"

Minister Blachett, Harry noticed, was a very smart woman whom, rather than just declaring Sirius innocent and allowing people to accept or reject it as they wished, was asking questions that would bring the public to his godfather's side- though Harry had to note that it was mostly for the British people's benefits as the foreign people were willing to accept Sirius as is. Andromeda Tonks, if her sharp look to the Canadian Minister were any indication, caught this also. "Yes, despite the disapproval of the rest of the family Sirius made sure to keep in touch and visit- he was at my wedding and at the birth of my daughter."

"And Mr. Black was good with your daughter?" Minister Blachett pressed.

"Yes." Andromeda Tonks answered then, with an amused glance to the British embassy, continued. She spoke about story telling, game playing, lullaby singing, food making, clothes shopping- all sorts of things that normal parents do for their children, things that Harry had always wished for.

Harry caught sight of a witch with vibrant pink hair glaring at Andromeda Tonks, her face bright red even as Minister Blachett asked. "So it is your opinion that Mr. Black would be able to take care of Mr. Potter?"

"It is." Andromeda Tonks answered simply, yet with conviction.

Minister Katsaros called after dismissing Andromeda Tonks. "Bring out Hermione Jane Granger!"

Hermione let out a small nervous noise as she and her father went to the center, "Do you, Miss Granger, swear upon your honor and by your magic to speak the truth?"

"I do." Hermione squeaked nervously, a brilliant red at being at the center.

President Knight smiled kindly at her, "Can you tell us how you learned of Mr. Black's innocence? If you wish you can look at your father and speak as if you are only telling him."

Hermione sighed in relief, turning to look her father in the eyes and relayed everything that happened from the Shrieking Shack to the Dementors and the Time Turner. Fudge tried to protest but Minister Katsaros overrode it, "That will be all Miss Granger. Bring out Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Ron went down, after a brief debate, with his dad. "Do you, Mr. Weasley, swear upon your honor and by your magic to speak the truth?"

"Blood hell, it's like a marriage vow." Ron turned Weasley red when he realized what he said. "Er- I mean I do."

President Knight smothered a grin, "Mr. Weasley, will you tell us of how you learned of Mr. Black's innocence? You may do the same as Miss Granger did."

Ron nodded and started speaking of what happened in the Shrieking Shack, the only thing new to Harry was the time when Ron had been alone in the shack with Sirius, who had apologized over the leg and awkwardly helped him on the bed while admitting that he wasn't a healer. Fudge tried to say that Sirius had attacked a child but Minister Katsaros stated that Ron's parents would be the ones to decide if they were going to press charges- which Mr. Weasley said they wouldn't after a whispered debate with Ron.

"That will be all Mr. Weasley, bring out Harry James Potter!" Minister Katsaros announced. Harry stumbled slightly as he walked to the center, grateful when Lupin gently guided him. "Do you, Mr. Potter, swear upon your honor and by your magic to speak the truth?"

"I do." Harry manage to choke out, then marveled as he felt his magic react to the swear- rising in temperature to a warm that simply reminded him of his promise.

President Knight dragged his attention away from his magic, "Mr. Potter, will you tell us of how you learned of Mr. Black's innocence? You may do the same as your friends."

Harry swallowed once but resolutely met the American leader's eyes and started speaking. He told of how they were returning to the castle when Sirius had shown up- faintly he noticed that none of them had said what Sirius' animagus form was, only using his name- and dragged Ron to the shrieking shack, then everything else just tumbled out until Harry's throat became sore.

"That will be all Mr. Potter you may go." Minister Katsaros said. "Now, after hearing the witnesses, is their any change in the jury's verdict?"

"Yes." Minister Vinter said bluntly. "We add that Hogwarts shall also be subjected to the screening due to the Headmaster's negligence."

"Also Miss Granger will not be punished over the time turner as she saved an innocent man's life." Minister Falco added.

"Someone will check up on Mr. Potter and Mr. Black so that _everyone_ may be assured of Mr. Potter's living conditions." Minister Blachett concluded, her glance to Fudge showing whom she meant by 'everyone'.

Minister Katsaros nodded. "So you have decided, so mote it be! Trial adjourned!"


	4. Meeting the President

**Act I**

**Meeting the President**

* * *

As soon as the trial adjourned, there was chaos- it was as if the trial was the only thing keeping people in their seats and orderly, which may have been true but having reporters swarm as soon as it ended wasn't ideal. Sirius immediately made his way to Harry's side, snapping "No Comment" repeatedly at the reporters hounding him until Vigisory Smith stepped in and herded them away. Harry spotted Fudge, red faced and angered, shouting at Minister Katsaros, whom answered back calmly before Sirius engulfed him into a hug. When Sirius pulled away his eyes were suspiciously bright, but Harry couldn't blame him as his eyes were sure to be the same. "I know I already asked and they," Sirius waved to the Ministers, Chancellors and Premiers. "Already consented but...Harry, would you like to live with me?"

"Y-yes." Harry managed passed his seemingly closed throat, coughing before continuing more clearly. "I would like to live with you."

Sirius grinned, "Now we just need a good house."

"Only you," Lupin said in an exasperatedly fond tone. "Would ask someone to live with you without having a house."

"Hey, I have a house." Sirius protested. "Just not one I'd like to live in."

Lupin seemed about to answer before he glanced around and said, "Maybe living arrangement are better to be spoken of when there aren't any reporters around."

"Of course." Sirius nodded, glaring at aforementioned reporters.

"Harry!" was all the warning he got before he had an armful of Hermione, "Oh, I am so happy for you! I can't believe you'll be able to live with Sirius! Do you know where you'll be? Will it have a floo? If so do you think we'll be able to visit? Are you still going to the World Cup? Do you think we'll see anyone we know there? This entire visit has been so interesting! Did you know that the building has wards that allow people to understand what is being said regardless of which language it is spoken in? Do you-"

"Hermione!" Ron cried good naturedly as he pulled her off. "Let him breath or he won't be able to answer!"

Harry cast a glance at Sirius, whom was talking with the other adults and Percy, before answering as best he could. "I don't know but I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind you visiting. I think so, Sirius seemed ecstatic that I was going so he probably wouldn't have me not go. We might, a lot of people are going so there's a good chance we'll know at least one." He answered before frowning lightly, "Huh, I was wondering on how there weren't any language barriers."

"As fascinating as that all is..." Fred started.

George finished, "...Fudge looks ready to blow."

And the twins were right, Fudge was enraged with his face turning an ugly purple in the face of the calm Greek Minister. Though, while the Greek Minister seemed calm, it was clear that his colleagues were taking offence from how the American, Spanish, Italian and German leaders were on their feet as they retaliated. The confrontation seemed to be escalating and more people were being drawn to it, quieting so they could hear when the Japanese Minister Koizumi spoke. "The decision has been made Minister Fudge, your throwing a tantrum like a child will not change that- the British Ministry along with Hogwarts will be subjected to screening. That is final, Minister Fudge- any complaints more substantial then 'you cannot do this' or 'I will not allow it' shall be taken in writing to be reviewed for it's legitimacy. Good day, Minister Fudge."

Fudge seemed about to protest but Amelia Bones was there, flushed with embarrassment over the public scolding, herding the British Minister away. Fred whistled, "Bet he'll feel that."

"I bet he won't be Minister much longer." George added.

Ron, however, was frowning. "They're screening the Ministry...does that mean Dad's going to be screened also since he works there?"

"He's done nothing wrong," Ginny stated firmly before anyone else could. "So he won't have any trouble. The only thing was the car but since it's gone it doesn't matter."

Sirius was back before anyone could say much else, an arm on Harry's shoulder. "Come on, President Knight wishes to speak with us."

Harry felt his heart jump to his throat as his godfather led him to where President Knight stood with the other leaders, wondering on if he'd do something terrible to offend them and have them retract their ruling. "Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, we were just wondering on if you would be returning to Britain after this."

"If you don't mind, President Knight," Sirius answered politely. "I would rather stay in the U.S. until Britain has, well, 'cleaned house' if you will."

President Knight smiled, "I have no problems with that- Vigisory Smith will be pleased he didn't lose his Hellspit partner."

"I wouldn't mind playing," Sirius responded sincerely. "It was nice to find a new card game- you can only play Exploding Snap so many times."

President Fernandez spoke then, "Will Mr. Potter be returning to Hogwarts?"

"We will have to talk about it," Sirius said firmly, the equally firm grip on his shoulder stalling Harry's immediate protest. "Hogwarts has sentimental value and Harry's friends are there but I am not pleased with the situations that he had gotten into there."

"I can have Vigisory Smith show you some of our schools," President Knight offered. "That way you have comparisons. You could enroll Harry, it is not like he can't transfer back to Hogwarts if he wishes to."

Sirius nodded, "I'll take that into consideration, if that is all..?" At President Knight's nod Sirius continued. "We'll be going- we have a party to attend."

"Party?" Harry asked once they were out of ear shot.

Sirius grinned, "Yeah. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to have a congratulatory one for us, they offered to let us stay with them for a bit also- just until our living situation is settled. Plus there's the World Cup."

Harry nodded, relaxing slightly now that he knew he would still be able to go to the World Cup, before musing about his school problem. As much as he loved Hogwarts, the entire trial showed how different Britain was from the rest of the world and it made him wonder about what other schools were like- if only he could have his friends with him if he went to another school.

* * *

_Hellspit is an American magical card game that is played with an enchanted deck of the 'normal' fifty-two cards. It can range from two to four players, each having five cards in their hand. The point of the game being on person acquiring four matching cards and an extra, the trick being the enchanted cards tend to argue and a player must find a hand that doesn't in order to win._


	5. Golden Kelpie

**Act II**

**The Golden Kelpie**

* * *

As fun as the party at the Burrow had been- the twins made his inner Marauder proud, Sirius was relieved when they left. Originally Sirius had hated silence, as a teen he had been loud and energetic with people surrounding him whenever possible, but in Azkaban silence had come to mean peace- or as close as one can get in the prison. Rattling meant dementors, screams meant nightmares, shouts meant guards and pleading meant visitors but silence meant peace- it didn't come often, in truth it only came once a year on Christmas when the guards had mercy on the prisoners and ordered the dementors away for the day so that Christmas could be spent as well as possible, but when it did come it was as if every prisoner breathed clean air after a year of inhaling smog.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, frowning even as he blinked back to the present.

He stared at his godson a moment, the teen's green eyes were concerned and Sirius got the feeling that the boy had called his name more then once, before grinning to ease the worry. "Just thinking which hotel we should stay at now that we have the money."

"Hotel?" Harry asked after a moment of scrutiny.

Sirius ignored it, nodding. "You didn't think everything was like the Leaky Cauldron did you? There's hotels, apartments and hostels just like in the muggle world. We could probably stay in each until we get a house," he mused, before shaking his head. "But a hotel for today- I know just the one."

He gripped his godson's arm, whom in turn grabbed his trunk and cage (the owl gave a baleful hoot as she already experienced apparation and decided she didn't like it), and apparated to _The Golden Kelpie Inn_. Harry stared a moment, taking in the wide open room that held a fountain featuring the namesake, but Sirius started to lead his godson from the docking area- knowing that other guests could apparate on top of them at any moment- and to the front desk. Sirius hid a grin when Harry gawked when the water sprites rose from the water and started singing as they played catch with small balls of water- kept together with the sprites' bluish white magic. The front desk, along with the wall containing the room keys, was carved from a tree- a still living one as the floor took great care to disrupt the roots- which made sense as the person at the front desk was a forest nymph, as was tradition for the hotel.

Harry stared and Sirius mused that forest nymphs did look odd for those whom never seen one before- with the green grass hair that had flowers growing in it and smooth, pale skin that was kept decent by the vines and plants that wrapped around the bodies. "Hello, what can I assist you with?" the nymph at the desk asked politely.

"We would like a Queen's room for two in addition to one pet." Sirius told her.

The nymph glanced at Hedwig and smiled, "I know just the room." She promised, turning to grab a key and handing it over. "Would you like me to make a reservation at our restaurant?"

"Make one for an hour from now." He replied after glancing at Harry and deciding that they could both do with a shower first.

The nymph nodded, "You are in room 126A, it's on the 13th floor. Payment's at checkout, this includes the bill for the restaurant. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"What was she?" Harry asked once the two of them were in the elevator, fourteen floors with no apparation called for an elevator to keep guests happy.

Sirius grinned, "Forest Nymph. The Golden Kelpie has a tradition of having the front desk ran by them, it's said that when the hotel was first built this had been the nymphs' territory and the only reason they allowed it to be built was if the owner promised that they could live and work here. The owner said yes of course and after the nymphs became such a hit, witches and wizards loved seeing them, other hotels started hiring creatures also. There's this one hotel in Romania that's ran by vampires and one in Italy that has fire demons as cooks."

"Where are we?" Harry asked when they made it into the room, after taking a moment to take in the surroundings.

The room had two queen sized beds, a large window that had a smaller one on it so the smaller could be kept open for owls, a wooden perch by the window, a large rippling screen on the wall opposite the beds with dresser under, a fire place with a couch opposite, the bathroom door was beside the fireplace, the dresser had a beaker tray holding multiple tubes of memories, a wooden table between the fireplace and couch, a mini-fridge at one bedside and a small desk at the other with the room service receiver.

"San Francisco, your dad sent the Marauders here during his and Lily's honeymoon so we wouldn't bug them." Sirius answered, frowning down at his clothes- his only set of clothes- before popping off the top button of his shirt, as he wasn't even using it, and transfiguring it into another set of clothes. "We need to go shopping tomorrow- before check out. Do you want to shower first?"

Harry shrugged, bending over his now open truck, having let Hedwig free already. "No, you go head- I need to get my clothes anyways."

Sirius nodded, even though his godson didn't see it, and went to the bathroom with his transfigured clothes. He paused at the bath/shower combo, "Later," he promised himself. "I can take all the baths I want later." With that he got into the shower, marveling at the hot water- it's true that you never really appreciate the simple things until their gone, he remembered his first shower after Azkaban had felt orgasmic even if the water had been lukewarm.

"You're turn." He told Harry when he entered the main room, eyebrows raised in amusement at how the room became a mess of clothes, school supplies, books and anything else kept in the trunk in the time he had been in the shower. "Trouble finding something?" he teased.

Harry flushed, "...treat...Hedwig...apparate." the teen mumbled as he scurried into the bathroom, Hedwig gave an amused hoot before flying through the window.

Taking the mumble to mean 'I was looking for a treat for Hedwig because of we forced her to apparate' Sirius turned his attention to the tubes of memories with curiosity, as they nor the screen had been present the last time he stayed here. Each tube was labeled; _"Quidditch World Cup: Semi-Finals"_, _"Dueling Finals: Falk Vs. Ruan"_, _"Herbology Today: Aurora Wilkin"_, _"IMAF Gossip: Is Greece too much to manage?"_, _"Cooking with Daniel Aikema: A Journey Around the World"_, _"Forsaken Talent Show, August", "Creatures Weekly: Crenarns_, _"Skyball Finals: Canada Vs. Brazil"_, _"Aludra and Adhara Viteri: Top 10 Vacation Spots of the Wizarding World"_, _"Entertainment Now: Best Reviewed Plays"_, _"Techno-Mages: Computer in the Works?", "Gamers Choice: Hellspit Vs. Exploding Snap"_, _"Sirius Black: The Lost Trial"._

He snorted at the second to last one, about to grab it when Harry exited the shower, damp but dressed. "Ready to eat then?"

"Yeah," Harry said, cleaning off his glasses. "What kind of food is it?"

Sirius slung an arm over his godson's shoulder, and wasn't that just a magnificent feeling- just being able to touch someone, "It's an Italian restaurant." he answered as they left the room.

* * *

_Those 'memory tubes' are like videos, you open the tube and press it into the 'screen' and it starts the video, it's the closest thing to T.V. so far._


	6. Shopping Underground

**Act II**

**Shopping Underground**

* * *

After wasting time watching the memory tubes, Sirius now had vacation plans for them, and getting ready for the day- "No matter how long you brush it, it won't help Harry", "Don't you think a coat is a bit much? It'll get warmer, you know it will Sirius" - Sirius apparated the two of them to the docking area of Union Square. "We have a schedule Harry, don't let me forget that, okay?"

"Alright." Harry said as the teen walked beside him. "Do I get to hear it?"

Sirius paused, searched for the building he wanted, then continued as he answered. "Sure. First thing is breakfast at _Honey Honey Café_, then we're off to _Macy's _for regular clothing- we want to be done before twelve. After those two were going to _Neiman Marcus _which is to here what the Leaky Cauldron is to Diagon Alley."

"Really?" Harry blinked, "I thought it was a muggle store."

"It is," Sirius replied, "But the owners are a pureblood family so when the store was built it was kept as the entrance to the Union Square Underground- the magical shopping area here."

Harry hummed thoughtfully as they entered the Café, "There's no way to go there directly?"

"There is but I asked around and was told that if I was in the area I absolutely had to taste the crepes. Besides, we're off to _Macy's _after." He explained before turning to order. "Can I get a nutella chocolate crepe, hot chocolate along with a 2&2&2- bacon not sausage."

Harry spoke after a soft nudge, "Can I get an Apple crepe without ice cream or whip cream, orange juice and a Milano omelet with an English muffin?"

"That'll be 36.20." the employee said, adding once Sirius paid. "You're number is 12, leave the marker on the table and we'll bring it to you when it's ready."

Harry spoke once they chose a seat, "I'll pay you back." the teen promised.

"Harry, look at me." Sirius ordered, waiting until his godson obeyed to speak. "I'm your godfather so I'm taking care of you- this means that I'll be taking care of things like money. You're not expected to pay me back- the money you have is yours to use for other things, like if you wanted to buy a gift for a friend or something extra for yourself. Understand?" Harry nodded hesitantly and at his hesitancy Sirius added teasingly, "We'll have to agree on a limit or arrange an allowance- can't have you buying something ridiculous like a solid gold ship."

Harry replied after a moment, an almost smile settling on his face. "How would that even float?"

"Magic?" Sirius offered, wriggling his eyebrows until his godson broke out into a grin. "Oh, I think this is us." Harry politely thanked the worker while he simply nodded his thanks as he took a long drink of his hot chocolate, he admittedly acquired a bit of a chocolate addiction after his imprisonment to chase away the effects of the dementors- even if half of the effects weren't real but more like phantom pains. "Eat your omelet first, the crepes were intended as a dessert so might as well try not to completely screw up the meal schedule by eating them before breakfast."

His godson nodded his agreement as he took a bite out of the muffin, swallowing before he spoke. "What kind of house are you getting?"

"I thought we could talk about what _we _want for _our _new home." Sirius answered after a bite of bacon. "I'm thinking something private, so neighbors won't notice any odd things."

Harry nodded, it wouldn't do for them to get a curious muggle neighbor to find out they were magical, "A lot of land- for flying?"

"We'll won't be flying immediately- make it so planes won't notice." He warned.

Harry grinned, possibly pleased that he was able to contribute. "Something big enough for friends to stay over."

"I think we'll need a barn for Buckbeak," Sirius mused. "Remus is looking after him now but as he can't go back to Hagrid I'm responsible for him."

Harry's eyes lit up, "Can we have other animals? I always wanted to live on a farm ever since we had a field trip for school when I was seven."

"Let's see how it goes with Buckbeak first," He replied. "He'll need to settle first before he'll even think about allowing others into his territory- don't want to get a pet only for him to trample it to death."

His godson's shoulders dipped slightly but agreed, "What about a garden- or a green house?"

"That'd be do able." Sirius allowed after a moment, "We can look at stuff for it in the underground."

"Will there be a fl- fire place?" Harry corrected once he remembered where they were.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah. So our criteria is; private, lots of land, large enough for visitors, area for green house, a fire place and an place for animals. Our best bet for something on short notice is a house auction."

"Can I go?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged, "Depends you might be off at the World Cup when it happens- are you finished? Then let's go, we have a schedule to keep."

Clothes shopping for an entire wardrobe was a mortifying and horrifying occasion, especially when an employee found out and decided to help out- women were bloody terrifying while shopping! Harry was laughing at him by the time a sixth woman joined the group to assist- he was 78 percent sure that one of the ladies groped him when he was forced into a disturbingly tight outfit. It was just a few seconds shy of 11:46 when they finally entered the Underground.

The Underground was lit by the glass paneling on the roof which was enchanted to express the weather outside, the paneling was linked to the 'Weather Tunnels' that were placed in the four corners of the Underground (sharing the spot with the four docking areas), the Weather Tunnels filtered in the weather that the panels showed thus giving the effect that the Underground was outside. The walls were lined with buildings, each different stores, with the docking areas being boxed in by small transfer banks- which worked much like a muggle's ATM- and a transport store- where people took their purchases so they could be transported back to where they were staying. At the entrance from _Neiman Marcus_, there was a wand shop to the left and a store that sold trunks to the right. In front of them was the 'Merchants' Box' which was an outdoors market made up of stalls in the shape of a box, within there was the outdoor restaurants.

Sirius went right, linking an arm with Harry so as not to lose him in the crowed. "I'm going to get a trunk first!" He explained over the hustle and bustle. "Then were going to a Transfer Bank for money followed by a Transport Store, after that we're having lunch inside the Merchants' Box!"

It took a while but Sirius finally decided to get a solid black trunk with a silver five-fingered lock, similar to the seven key lock trunk except the trunk only accepted the owner's fingers without harm- although there was a spell that allowed others to open it if given permission, the compartment had to be specified. After that he made a withdrawal from the goblin ran Transfer Bank then sent off their purchase at the House-Elf ran Transport Store before herding Harry into the Merchants' Box where they had a picnic lunch of potato salad, butter beer, corn on the cob, ribs and even the odd kebab that their fellow picnickers insisted they try. At the Merchants' Box Harry got a dragon model action figure, magical camera, a foe-glass watch, penknife, receiver, revealer and various owl treats. Sirius got a lunascope, a grim model action figure, a foe-glass watch, receiver and a color-changing giggling yo-yo.

From there to the game shop and got a Hellspit deck, a Simon Says Post, Conquest, Have You Heard It and Greenleaf before they decided they should leave before trying for the store. They got a stocked miniature green house at the Herbology store (it had a small clan of wood and water sprites to care for the plants), stuff for Hedwig at the pet store, things for Buckbeak at the creatures' shop and various books at book shops before buggering off of anymore shopping- having their purchases transported to their room before going to the docking area to leave for dinner.

* * *

_I'm sorry if anyone was excited by an in depth shopping excursion. I tried, I really did, but I absolutely hate shopping and can only last up to an hour and a half if the store isn't generally classified as an 'odd shop'- like Spencers._

_Macy's, Neiman Marcus and Honey Honey Café are real places. What was ordered a HHC is on the menu but I have no idea if the service is like that as I've never been there. Neiman Marcus is not an actual gateway to the magical world- at least I don't think so._

_Simon Say Post is a cylindrical stand that call out 'Simon's orders, it shoots off a few harmless spells at players who lose- such as a hair changing or tickling charm._

_Conquest is similar to Risk in that your aiming to conquer the world yet includes aspects of Monopoly, creatures and a dash of politics along with model action figures and magical holographs._

_Have You Heard It is a quiz game that's punishments- similar to the Simon Says Post's- become worse as the questions' difficulty increases._

_Greenleaf is basically Red Light, Green Light. It's played with a small magical tree- when the leaves are green it's green light, when the leaves turn color it's yellow light and when the leaves fall it's red light. The trick is the moving roots and fallen leaves that have tickling charms on them that affect anyone touching them._


	7. School Debacle I

**Act II**

**School Debacle I**

* * *

They spent the night at a hostel in Massachusetts, sending Hedwig to the hostel's owlery and keeping everything that they would need immediately in a bag while their trunks stayed firmly closed. They managed to wander a while down the Mohawk Trail after breakfast, French toast with a muffin and apple juice, before Vigisory Smith asked form them to meet him at the famous American magical school in Salem.

"American wizards and witches are considered of age at sixteen," Smith explained once they decided on Chicago for the introduction to American schools, as Sirius planned on him and Harry staying there until they got a house and it was one of the schools Smith got permission for them to visit. "This is because we start schooling at four years old, the education system is staggered into three mandatory levels along with an additional level. Ages four through eight are consider Lower levels, eight through twelve are Mid levels and twelve through sixteen is the Higher levels. The additional level is Masters, which is generally needed in order to obtain a job in a specific field. We have three sets of Masteries; an Alpha Mastery is a level that must be achieved before one can teach a particular subject, a Mastery is the level right under an Alpha Mastery that states the person is a professional and can lead in the area, a Beta Mastery is the lowest level that states the person is proficient enough to do jobs concerning it but unable to lead others on the subject."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"To a Higher level school named Frostwing as it applies to you." Smith answered as they crossed the wards that kept the school hidden from muggles. "The principal is aware your hear- I sent a message via Receiver- so you'll be able to wander around campus. Classes don't start until September 2 so you won't have to worry about disturbing students."

Similar to Hogwarts, Frostwing had a castle and forest but that's where the similarities ended. The castle, apart from the main building and the forest, acted as a wall for the school with enchanted silver gates to allow them in. Within the walls was something that could be called a town, with polished stone walkways and sturdy wooden buildings that had runes carved at their bases to protect from natural disasters. The buildings were stacked into multiple stories ranging from four to five (one large, wide two story building and two similarly sized one story buildings that were fenced off were the exceptions) they were spaced generously to allow a few trees and plants to grow between.

"The forest is warded," Smith said. "There's an alliance with the creatures that live in it to allow passage trough as the Masters level school Frostfire is at the other end. The four and five story buildings are classes, divided into subjects like transfiguration and charms with each story teaching a different year. The fenced off buildings are the Green House and Barn Yard, where some practical Herbology and Care for Magical Creatures lessons are held but mostly used to supply the school with food and potion supplies."

"And the two story building?" Harry asked.

Smith answered promptly, "It's the library and study hall- the study hall offers healthy snacks and drinks along with accessible sound bubbles so differing groups won't disturb one another, in addition there are students and teachers volunteering to tutor there."

"Do students stay here?" Sirius asked.

Smith nodded slightly, "Many do, but there is a docking area that allows students to travel here- although that option is used more often by the magical races attending rather then witches and wizards. The precautions on the docking area are warding on the initial room that only allows it to be active at certain times- times are given at each use for the next use so that they cannot be predicted- along with disallowing the arrival of anyone whom doesn't have a docking pass, there is a group of Vigiscola- the equivalent to school police- in the room and finally there is what has been named the Hall of Intention. The hall is the only way out the room if the docking area is closed, it uses a combination of wards and magic that read the intentions of those passing through, if any are deemed suspicious or a threat they are refused passage and sent into lock down in the docking area until the Vigisorem can deal with them."

"School police?" Harry frown, most likely recognizing that Hogwarts had none.

Sirius added before Smith could answer, "What would the ratio of students to staff be?"

"Yes, they have barracks at the four corners of the school along with boxing the forest, gate and docking area. Save for the last three places, there are infirmaries next to the barracks and in the main building near the teachers' dorms. If you include the entirety of the staff- teachers, cooks, Vigiscola and the like- you'll have a two staff to three student ratio depending on how many students choose to attend." Smith answered. "Frostwing is very popular as it's a mix of a public and a private school."

Harry frowned, "How can it be a mix?"

"Public schools are considered free, save for supplies which you purchase, as they are government funded while private schools have fees for things like tuition." Smith said after a moment. "Frostwing acts mainly as a public school but certain classes that aren't mandatory cost a fee along with boarding- the rates vary depending on where the student lives and there is potential for financial aid- along with what we call Nesting Benefits. Nesting Benefits generally take place in two ways; a pregnant student or students with a single parent who's job tends to keep them away- this allows for the students to remain year round at school. Another benefit is the Broken Wing Association which is used for emancipated students whom wish to continue schooling but are unable to pay for everything they need, students under BWA are allowed to live on campus and do jobs for the school to pay their way- Frostwing is in a rather unique position for how connected it is to Frostfire, this allows BWA students to transfer from here to there with similar benefits."

Sirius just knew his eyebrows were raised, "Are these benefits universal?"

Smith nodded, "BWA and Nesting are in schools all over the country, although only Higher and Master levels have BWA, but the system came from Canada. The Dining Hall." Smith introduced.

The hall was large with the walls and ceiling composed of an enchanted mural that hosted all kinds of creatures and people, polished Merbau wooden floors along with matching Santos wood tables and chairs. There were dozens of tables lining opposite walls, keeping a clear path from the front of the room where the doors were to the back of the room where white tube that stretched from the ground passed the ceiling stood- it was the tube that they were walking towards.

"That leads to Frostwing and Frostfire's crown jewel," Smith announced gesturing to the tube. "The Frost Field. It's an underground area that spans the sizes of both schools along with the connecting forest..."

* * *

**_This irritated me beyond anything, I now have a deep sense of pity for anyone involved with creating a school._**


	8. Interlude I

**Interlude I**

* * *

Bill took one last glance at the letter he had received from Gringotts, sighed angrily through his nose before crumpling it up and tossing it into the trash. Then burning it, if only to make certain hiss family wouldn't find it- it wouldn't do for them to worry any more then they were what with Dad, along with Percy, scheduled for inspection. Nor did he want his father and brother to feel guilty.

_**"William Weasley,"** _the letter had read. _**"Internationally there is suspicion of wizards and witches in relation to the British Ministry of Magic, inconsequence of your intimate ties with two officials of aforementioned ministry, we have decided it is in our best interest to sever ties with someone who may potentially tarnish our reputation and harm our business. As we have terminated your contract before the previously agreed end we will compensate you with 168 galleons, 4 sickles, 7 knuts. Pick it up no later then September 1, Goblins of Gringotts."**_

"Bill!" Molly Weasley called from the stairs. "Take the kids out to play some Quidditch- yes, that includes you Percy!"

Bill cast a quick cleaning charm to get rid of the ashes before starting for the stairs, "Alright, Mum!"

Before they were ushered outside he caught sight of his Mum and Dad standing with Mr. Black- which sounded weird even in his head.

* * *

Ginny knew that her family, along with their close friends, viewed her as a little girl that needed protecting- what happened in her first year didn't help at all with the mindset. To them it didn't matter that her brothers had learn to fly back when they were in the single digits, that other girls have been playing Quidditch since they could understand the rules, that she had 'learned' to fly her first year by Madam Hooch. It was always the same-

"Your too young!"

"Too small!"

"You could get hurt! Here, why don't you help me bake?"

"Your a _girl_!"

At least her Dad differed with his, "Ask your mother."

Still, Ginny didn't begrudge her siblings when they banned her from playing with them, because she saw how worried they were. And none of them needed that on top of their worry for Dad and Percy. So she sat, cheering when a team scored, beside her third oldest brother and let him talk about his work. Her brothers may think she was still a little girl to be sheltered and coddled but Ginny _knew_ that she was strong- that, in her own ways, she protected her brothers.

Ron, her most self-conscious brother, she cheered for the loudest and longest- showing him that, at least to her, he mattered very much. For the twins, whom were hurt every time someone couldn't tell them apart despite them laughing it off and claiming it as a game, she had studied them vigorously until she could rightly say which one was which- and if they included her in their pranks, well that wasn't the intent but a pleasant bonus. Percy, her brother that was truly the odd man out with her siblings, she simply listened and talked about academic and ministry things- things that her brothers couldn't really do as they couldn't understand his passions.

Her two oldest brothers were the hardest to care for now, as they lived so far, but she did her best. For both she sent detailed letters about everyone and everything promptly every Wednesday- alternating so for each it was every other Wednesday they received a letter- whether they had replied to the previous one or not. For Charlie she searched through every paper she could get her hands on, sending clippings on the various statuses of the creatures back home along with interesting tidbits Hagrid mentioned when she visited. Bill got a shipment of healing balms and potions that Madam Pomfrey had taught her to make.

She might not be able to stand between them and a dragon, but Ginny would bloody well make sure that they knew that they'd always have her- even if she does have to punish them every once in a while when they're being stupid.

* * *

**_I've been missing the Weasleys so here we have a not-really-but-yes mini chapter. With a salute to girl power._**

**_Also, it wasn't stated outright but Hermione and Harry are also included in the Quidditch outing- as to how they convinced Hermione to actually play, I'll leave up to your imagination._**


	9. Timeline I

_**I have a poll up, to understand it you have to see the bottom of my profile, please vote.**_

_**Because some one asked, a timeline-**_

**August ?[GoF timeline is a bit twisted as it has Harry and Hermione at the Burrow before Harry even got the World Cup invitation so just assume that it happened earlier thus the arrived earlier]: Harry, Hermione and Ron receive a letter from the American President and they, along with the rest of the Weasleys, find out that Sirius had been caught, offered asylum from America and was to be tried under the IMA.**

**August 18: Sirius receives a trial where he is deemed innocent, is compensated, allowed custody of Harry with the condition of them being checked on, Hogwarts and British Ministry are to be screened by the IMA. Fudge digs himself into a hole, antagonizes foreign leaders and is chastised by the Japanese Minister. The Weasleys host a party and Harry stays the night at the Golden Kelpie Inn in San Francisco with Sirius.**

**August 19: Harry and Sirius eat breakfast- discussing a criteria for a house- and go shopping at Union Square then go to Union Square Underground via Neiman Marcus to have lunch and finish shopping. They check out of the Golden Kelpie and sleep in a Massachusetts hostel.**

**August 20: Harry and Sirius receive a message from Vigisory Smith to meet him at the Salem magic school as they wandered the Mohawk Trail after breakfast. The three go to Chicago and walk around Frostwing. Harry and Sirius rent an apartment in Chicago- with the nefarious intention of forcing Remus to look after it when they get a house under the claim that they rented it for a month and wouldn't it be a waste to have paid that already and have no one live there- where Harry fesses up about his scar hurting, Sirius consoles Harry but sends Remus a message. **

**August 21: Bill receives a letter from Gringotts saying that he's fired and has until September 1 to pick up his compensation. Ginny muses how she is protected by and protects her brothers. Sirius drops Harry off with the Weasleys early to go to the World Cup then leaves to be escorted by Vigisory Smith- Sirius uses the chance to inquire about a job as a Vigisorem- to the American IMA headquarters for a private interrogation of his treatment in Azkaban and Remus visits after for support and to hash out the meaning of the scar and dream along with planning which auctions they're going to.**

**August 22: World Cup- goes as in the book, Bill picks up his compensation and promptly adds half of it to his family vault, Sirius gets treatment within a time loop (WATL) hospital, Sirius and Remus go to three auctions and Sirius buys a house in Montana at the third auction. They start setting wards, cleaning and bring in Buckbeak.**

**August 23: Sirius storms the Burrow after hearing what happened at the World Cup, after being calmed down Sirius invites them over to the new house, Sirius and Bill bond when Bill offers to add wards he learned in Egypt, Remus arrives with the announcement that "Marauders' Manor" was added to the floo network. Remus moves into the Chicago apartment with Harry's help as Sirius goes through training WATL, Bill starts job hunting.**

**August 24: Harry floos to the Burrow to talk about his school problem with Ron and Hermione- Hermione acquires course catalogs for Frostwing and Hogwarts, Remus looks into financial aid for earning a Mastery along with job hunting, Bill is continually turned down, Sirius continues his training, Charlie receives a letter from Romania that seems ominous but turns out alright and Percy is scheduled for screening on September 5.**

**August 25: Remus starts working as a barista (because he's cool like that), Charlie returns to Romania because of an inspection due to the reserve's dragons' involvement in the TriWizard Tournament, the school debate continues with the twins chipping in, Bill and Sirius continue as the previous day and Marauders' Manor acquires a green house.**

**August 26: Harry introduces the twins and Ron to the games from the Underground, Hermione visits her parents with Ginny and Molly, Bill still has no luck, Arthur is suspicious about rumors of a red head looking for work, Sirius is the same although he visits Remus at work, Percy is freaking out, MM gets a house-elf named Berry whom is paid in polished stones or small gems, Charlie tries to explain Norbert without selling out anyone he cares about and Harry gets into a heated game of Conquest with Sirius which ends with Berry forcing both of them into corners for an hour.**

**August 27: Present/Upcoming Chapter**


	10. Changes

**Act III**

**Changes**

* * *

It wasn't as if Bill had never experienced unemployment, a newly graduate is not as appealing as someone with experience, yet it was never like _this_. Magic made job interviews quick and Bill had been able to got to multiple interviews- from curse breaker for the DoM to paper pusher for the Improper Use of Magic Office- but each had resulted in rejection. It was as if Gringotts' firing him before his contract completion had branded him as untrustworthy and having two family members going to be inspected just sealed the belief, thus it was nearly impossible for him to get a job.

He needed to leave by September 2 as his family did not know of his predicament, Charlie was the most likely to figure it out but had to leave two days ago due to an inspection at the reserve he worked at. He had enough money for twenty days in a decent hostel with 8 galleons left over for food and supplies along with 67 galleons reserved for travel. At least he had been compensated, even if Bill gave away half to his family - he and Charlie had been putting half their pay checks into the family vault since they started working, Mum didn't know and Dad pretended he didn't as every time he tried to stop them they stopped one pay check only to send the entire pay check the next time.

In hindsight Bill shouldn't have been surprised when Dad took him aside while everyone else was occupied- word was bound to get around that a Weasley was job hunting and, with Charlie was gone and Percy occupied then the rest in school, it was obvious that _he _was aforementioned Weasley- yet he was.

"Bill," Dad said seriously, "There's rumors that you're looking for a job, are they true?"

Bill had hesitated all of three seconds before giving into the often unused 'You better answer me. Now.' look of his Dad, "They are."

"And why are you looking for a job?" Dad asked.

Merlin, did Bill feel like a toddler with his hand in the cookie jar. "Gringotts sacked me before the World Cup."

"And you decided not to tell anyone." Dad stated. Damn, Bill was too old to flush like a scolded child. "I spoke with Remus who sent me to Sirius, poor man needs to prepare for the full moon tomorrow. Sirius said that if you didn't have luck here looking for a job that he'd allow you to live with him- Harry agreed- so you can use the house as a home address to apply for jobs in America."

Remus and Dad bonded when the werewolf acted as a translator for Dad and the Grangers, Sirius and Dad just 'clicked' after a conversation on magically enhanced vehicles- it had been oddly endearing to witness. "That's charity." Bill protested.

"Sirius called it an investment." Dad said tiredly and Bill had to wonder how long Sirius had spent arguing with his father for Dad to consent to this. "I am not in any position to help you with the screenings..."

Ah, Dad felt guilty, that's how. Bill hesitated, watching as his father took off his glasses and cleaned them with an air of weariness. "I'll pay him back." He promised, a concession, unable to shrug away the help as accepting made his father feel _that_ much better about not only being a cause for his being fired but then unable to be of much help.

When Dad deflated in relief, Bill knew he made the right choice as a tenseness he hadn't been aware of eased. "Good...that's...good."

...

The 'official story' they decided to tell the family was that Bill had worked out a transfer so he could earn more experience, learn some tricks that were taught outside of Britain, and Sirius had agreed for him to stay with him so long as he paid rent or helped with updating the wards. His mother, Ron and Percy believed with Ginny following suit when she realised that Dad was aware of this. The twins were suspicious about the timing but were distracted by their inventions and the nigh impossible task of keeping Mum from finding out. Charlie, Bill knew, would have practically tied him up then interrogate him at wand point.

What was surprising was that Hermione joined him when he left, completely packed and tearfully shoving a letter into Ron's hands, leaving for Marauders' Manor before him. Bill had paused to watch as his youngest brother crumpled while reading the letter, "That's it," Ron said dully. "I've lost both of my best mates."

"Oh, Ronnie..." Mum cooed, pulling his unresisting brother into a hug. "Here- why don't we make dinner together, we can make all your favorites. Fred, George why don't you two go flying. Percy- take your sister to visit the Lovegoods."

Bill left as Mum herded Ron to the kitchen, arriving to find Sirius hovering while Hermione cried into Harry's arms. Harry awkwardly patted the witch's back, "It'll be alright, Hermione- just think of it as an extended vacation."

Sirius spoke when Harry shot a half-pleading, half-panicked look. "You'll be able to see each other and write. Harry- why don't you show Hermione her room?" Hermione sniffed but allowed Harry to lead her away. "Berry!"

"Yes, Mister Black?" Berry was a relatively young house-elf so she had no wrinkles and her shock of brown hair wasn't thinned, her outfit was a smart lavender dress that matched her eyes.

"Can you put Bill's things in his room?" Sirius asked.

Berry bobbed in agreement, "Yes sir, Mister Black!" With a crack she and Bill's trunks- just two as one was his 'travel' trunk that held the necessities and could be shrunken into a necklace.

"After the House-Elves I grew up around, I don't think I'll ever get used to her." Sirius remarked as he sat, motioning for him to do the same. "What do you have planned?"

Bill sighed, "Ideally I'd want to get another job as a curse breaker but that will be nearly impossible as an early dismissal of my contract- it's like a brand that marks me as an oath breaker, as I wasn't the one to dismiss it, so no one would trust me to keep the secret I'll learn as a curse breaker."

"Well," Sirius started carefully. "Remus figured that would be the case- Unspeakables go through the same if their fired- when Arthur spoke with us. Smith said that, as curse breakers and Vigisorem have the same basic training, you can take an assessment test to place you as a Vigisorem. It all depends on your own work, mind you."

Bill, who had started to tense at the thought of being hired as a favor, relaxed slightly and nodded. "Thank you. Is there a date set?"

"Tomorrow or the day after," Sirius answered. "It depends as we have to get Harry and Hermione ready for school then make sure Remus is set for the full moon."

Bill nodded, "The day after tomorrow then."

* * *

_**I think I'll keep up with the timeline as there are things left unwritten that do have an impact.**_

**August 27 [Now]: Bill makes plans which Arthur disrupts, Harry comes to a decision, Hermione has news, Percy's still freaking, Remus has joined the freaking due to the up coming Full Moon, the Twins bargain, Ron has comfort food, Molly goes shopping, Ginny visits Luna, Hedwig gains a feathery admirer and Sirius ends up being the most level headed (freedom, Harry and exciting work helps him) which leaves him as the one finding solutions.**

_**Also, I have a new story up called **_**"The Courage To Continue"_ which is basically a dystopian AU where the famous Dumbledore Vs. Grindelwald duel ends in a stalemate and Grindelwald ends up adopting Tom Riddle Jr. After a bit of maneuvering, where Dumbledore dies and Voldemort along with the Death Eaters are claimed to be heroes of the wizarding world, Voldemort wins control over Britain and proceeds to ship muggleborns off to their own school which teaches then their place (at best a servant and at worse a slave to purebloods) with anyone whom disobey the laws sentenced to the Arena._**

**_The story centers around Sirius Black, Bill Weasley and Charlie Weasley. It starts with Sirius in an Arena starting cell looking over old newspapers that he ends up burning, Sirius had been sentenced to six months in the Arena for helping two fugitives- Lily Evans and Remus Lupin- escape to the Potters and freedom._**


	11. Testing a Person O

**Act III**

**Testing a Person [O]**

* * *

"The life of a Vigisorem is _not _glamorous," Kristina Nicolette spoke seriously to the room full of Vigisorem hopefuls. "If you are here for fame or to be recognized as a _hero_-" she scoffed at the word. "-then you better get the fuck out because you lack the conviction to do this job if, by some chance, you pass the test." She glared and Bill noted a few people, younger ones, shifted uneasily but stubbornly stood their ground. "Vigisorem are protectors, our first objective is always to _save _people not to 'go for the kill', if death can be avoided then you damn well will avoid it. We are defenders whom will stand between a person, regardless of race, and their attackers. We are murderers whom can and will kill if all else fails but only if there is no other option as we have long since learned the difference between what is right and what is easy.

Statistically every three in ten hopefuls fail the test you are about to take, one in ten will quit within the year, one in ten will die during their rookie years, one in ten will be injured to the point where they are unable to preform active duty but the rest of you, the four in ten, will live to become veterans and maybe even stand before a room of hopefuls like I am. I say this not to scare you but to drive home my original point- if you lack the conviction then you better fucking leave now because you won't survive if you just half-ass it." She stared down the room an entire minute before continuing with a nod. "Good.

This test will be held in the _Paladin Arena_, you will all start the same distance from the finish line- teams of no more then three are allowed- the time limit on the test is ten days- it will be taken in a time loop so there is no need to worry about losing that time- and the first to cross the finish line will be awarded. You will all be color coded, each color has a different set of tasks they must complete before being able to cross the finish line. You will also be given a spell limit of 350 spells during the test. If you are involuntarily downed for longer then thirty minutes then you are declared 'dead' and will be taken from the arena. The conclusion of the test will be either everyone in the arena crosses the finish line, time has ran out or there is only one person left standing." She had been leading them to an armory, as they were told to dress in the mundane clothing given to them on arrival with only their wands left on them, and stopped when they entered the room. "Now, choose your gear so we can begin."

...

Bill had chosen a pair of brown dragon hide boots that doubled as shin guards, a light dragon hide jacket that's sleeves morphed into gloves if you flick the wrist just _so_, a wand holster went on his right arm with a similar contraption went on his left sheathing a knife, his pants were toughened leather spelled for protection, his rather plain shirt covered a protective vest made of basilisk hide with an enchanted neck knife tucked inside, his left thigh had a sheathed hatchet strapped to it with his right having a refilling water bottle, his belt was made of toughened leather with an assortment of shrunken tools hung like a key chain, on his right hip was a bag that was deemed 'first aid', finally he wore a sack across his back containing necessities like food.

Sirius, Bill noted, was equipped similarly to him although the Animagus wore a sleeveless dragon hide cape with a hood- with a bubble head charm spelled to activate when it was pulled on- rather then jacket, the hatchet traded for a machete and a long sleeved basilisk hide shirt to protect the arms along with a pair of goggles hanging at his neck. Bill didn't mention the odd choice- odd because the bubble head charm made goggles a bit redundant- as Sirius ended up enchanting them- rules were they couldn't bring in anything but they were able to alter the gear they'd chosen- along with a pair of mirrors, which he gave Bill one with the instructions to call his name for them to be able to communicate.

At the mirrors Bill nearly sagged in relief as it confirmed the belief that they were working together, while he had experience in dangerous situations it was standard protocol to move in teams of four to cut down casualties so he felt infinitely better knowing that he had someone watching his back.

There were others, generally the older and tougher of the group, that had armed themselves as Sirius and Bill did, acknowledging the benefit of tools when placed under a spell limit. But many merely dressed themselves and grabbed a sack of necessities, apparently confident in their ability to reach the finish before they used up all their spells.

"Alright, kiddies!" Kristina Nicolette called, clapping her hands to gather their attention. "Each of you step onto the tube platform!" They obeyed, stepping into the white tubes that closed behind them. "Once you've reach up top the test begins- we'll be marking time every six hours along with updates on how many are left in the Arena or if anyone finished- when you step out you'll be given a color and a map that has markers for where your tasks are. Good luck, kiddies! Rise to _Paladin Arena_!"

With the command the floor Bill stood on, along with everyone else in a tube, rose, dragging him into darkness as he went up stories before bathing him with light as it suddenly stopped and opened up in the arena.

* * *

**August 28: Sirius and Bill take Harry and Hermione to get ready for school, Ron deals, the Twins are themselves, Luna gets Ginny addicted to 'Merry Poppins', Charlie's a liar but for a good cause, Berry makes Buckbeak a cake (Sirius decided that it was the hippogriff's birthday), Sirius hints at teaching Animagus transformations, Percy is practically molting, Moony wrestles with Padfoot and Umbridge is evaluated. **

_**I've tried five time to write Aug 28 with no luck. I really, really hate shopping so I'm 76% sure that the Underground will be the only shopping trip written out. [On a different note, would lockers be of any use in a magical school?]**_

**August 29 (O) [Now]: The news makes Remus happy (vindictive little misbehaving rabbit he is), Charlie writes, the Golden Trio deal with becoming the Silver Duo and Bronze Uno, the Twins make calling cards, Hedwig's admirer is a bit of a stalker and Sirius takes Bill so they can be tested.**

_**As Bill is our narrator at the moment and in a time loop for the test, this test will drag out August 29 for multiple chapters- now don't you love Bill? If not for him we'd be with Harry talking about school schedules with Hermione along with Golden Trio teenage angst.**_

_**On another note, the test will have creatures in it- I was curious, what do you think Bill (and Sirius) should face?**_


	12. Testing a Person I

**Act III**

**Testing a Person [I]**

* * *

_Green_, his assigned color was green, Bill noted as he stepped from the tube only to stop immediately.

He was standing on what may be considered a cliff but was in actuality a tower made of stone and plants as it stood without support in the air although there were similar towers scattered around his own, where he was standing was above the clouds with only enough room for Bill to walk three strides in any direction before coming to an edge. The entire thing was all surreal because how real everything felt- from the hard rock under his feet tilting in and out of dark soil packed together by stubborn roots to the sun beating down on him and the wind tugging his clothes along with the difficulties he had breathing from the height.

As there wasn't anything truly pressing- such as something trying to attack- he took a moment to just breath, trying to get used to the differing altitude, and check his map. The map was made up of a thick almost leathery substance- potentially to keep it from getting ruined by the elements- with sturdy colored threads weaving the actual map onto the leathery background, Bill noticed that swiping across the map made it shift to a different level- underground, ground, above ground and sky level- and that he was currently at sky level. He was in a region called 'Sun Towers' with his marker being west from his spot where the towers congregated to form 'Sun Island', a bit of digging into his pack produced an odd wristwatch-like thing that's 'watch' was a half-sphere with runes lining it's base, as tapping it produced a compass Bill opted to wear it.

With a drink of water- Charlie mentioned something about high altitudes and dehydration- Bill jumped from his tower to the next, pausing to regain his balance before continuing. Eventually he developed a rhythm that allowed him to continue on with out stopping after every jump, although he had to stop every so often to breath then drink water- it was during one of these breaks that Kristina Nicolette's voice echoed from nowhere and everywhere.

**"Alright kiddies! Your thirty minute grace period it over- as of right now the Arena's hot!"**

That's when the ground beneath him groaned and shifted, wobbling unstably before lurching harshly enough to knock Bill off his feet, forcing him to grip at the tilted platform- as the area he had been stand was once flat but now angled diagonally- with his feet scrambling for purchase. Everything stalled for a moment and Bill breathed a sigh of relief, of course that's when the entire structure buckled and started to collapse. Flicking out his wand he hurriedly levitated himself to a stable tower, regaining his breath as a tiny ping sounded and in glowing green words were written before him-

**Spell Count: 349**

Then the tower he was standing on started to collapse like the one he had been standing on forcing him to jump, this pattern continued until he realized that he had seventy-five seconds to rest on each tower before they refused to hold his weight. This was a terror on his lungs as he hadn't had nearly enough time to adapt to the altitude, leaving him heaving from an action that he could have completed with relative ease at ground level. He also had to take his water bottle out at one tower, jump, drink quickly at another tower, jump and put away the bottle at a third tower just to get a drink of water- this lead to a small bout of hiccups that did nothing for his breathing problems. During this time Nicolette's voice echoed once more.

**"I hope you're enjoying the live arena, kiddies! This is your first update, there will be up to forty of them with four per day, now on to the news! No one's passed the finish line yet, seven have managed to complete a task and twelve have been declared 'dead', thus being removed from the arena. Hurry on Kiddies, only 234 hours until the end!"**

Bill allowed himself a second to worry about Sirius before he jumped again and continued on.

Sun Island turned out to be multiple towers holding aloft a large, thick platform the platform had a thin layer of coarse, weedy grass with what could have been green trees with huge leaf branches standing proudly in the four directions with all the leaves angled to provide shade from the sun for a cluster of red flowers at the center of the island.

Bill, after making sure the thing wasn't collapsing on him, sank to the ground near a green tree taking deep, gasping breaths in great, lurching heaves until his breathing settled, at which point he took a long drink of water because he _could_. After a few seconds of debate, Bill decided that he should eat now while he could and placed his pack in front of him before digging into it. While Bill made sure that he had enough food to last him, he didn't pay much attention to which kinds of food he chose due to the food being packaged already and people pushing as they tried to get the food they wanted the most- many fought over desserts and larger dinners like steaks while Bill grabbed what he could regardless of what it was or how 'gourmet' the item was- though others did the same as Bill.

He ended up choosing a 'just add water' stew, the stew was held in a sealed bowl and upon taking off the lid Bill found both a fork and spoon strapped securely to the lid and runes engraved on the inside of the bowl. Not wanting to waste a spell, he poured water from his bottle and found that as soon as the water settled the runes activated to both heat and stir the stew until it was ready for consumption. Bill ate everything in the beef stew- from the carrots, celery and mushrooms to the potatoes, meat and onions- as he didn't know when he'd be able to eat again. He was rather impressed that, once he was finished, the runes glowed once more and vanished not only the bowl but the lid and utensils leaving him with nothing to worry about for clean up.

Now fed, watered and rested Bill took out his map and tapped on Sun Island to zoom in on his marker which hovered above the cluster of red flowers. Upon pressing the marker words appeared like they did with the spell count-

**Acquire a _Flora Stone_**

Bill, frowning a bit in confusion as to what a 'Flora Stone' was, packed away his things and walked towards the flowers, wand in hand as a precaution. A precaution that was well thought as the green trees shot out a yellow-green gas that engulfed the center of the island when he made it six feet from the flowers, he hastily casted a bubble-head charm-

**Spell Count: 348**

-and backed away once more. "What was _that_?" he managed, not really expecting an answer. He was surprised when his compass-watch-thing glowed yellow and wrote out before him an answer.

_****__Death's Rose stays in a passive position until something wanders within six feet of it's heart at which point the towers release a toxic gas that can cause paralysis, intense nausea, distorted vision, numbness and balance issues._

Figuring he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, Bill asked. "What's a Death's Rose?"

_**Apocalyptic Droseraceae, or commonly called Death's Rose, are large, carnivorous plants that grow at high altitudes with lots of sunlight. They have thick, sturdy roots that are adept to clinging to cliffs along. **_

"And the tree-things?"

_**Four tree-like 'Towers' that has three functions- retain enough energy from the sun to last the night, shade the 'Heart' and paralyze victims with it's toxin. Retaining energy is vital as Death's Rose does not do well in dark places, spending the entire day acquiring energy for night should this be interrupted long enough the plant will be unable to survive the night.**_

"The heart?"

_**One of the five parts that stay visible above ground, the Death's Rose's heart takes the form of a cluster of red hibiscus-like flowers. The heart appears to be multiple separate flowers above ground, bellow ground the roots of those flowers meet and tangle together into a ball-like structure that is referred to as the 'Flora Stone', the stone is connected to the rest of the plant by feeler-like vines that holds it aloft from the main body.**_

"What else should I know?"

_**At five feet from the heart the 'Mouths' rise from the ground, the mouths are tentacle-like in shape and movement but from the tip to around three to four feet in can split open to form jaws with hundreds of barbed hook-like teeth inside. Mouths are used to tear apart victims above the heart- as the heart retains it's color and health from the blood spilt on and around it- and consume the torn bodies which are shredded and broken down once swallowed and moving from the mouths to the main body. Like most plants, fire will cause great distress and the burning of a tower will cause the mouths to attack immediately while the rest of the towers release the toxic fog. Cutting the mouths will cause the towers to consistently release the toxin while the mouths may spray the acid used for digestion. The most efficient way to kill a Death's Rose is to separate it's heart from the rest of it, to do so the vines holding the Flora Stone must be severed.**_

"...Does this plant _eat people_?" Bill asked, if so it's definitely worse then being strangled by a Devil's Snare.

_**Death's Rose is nicknamed such as it consumes any living creature that contains blood. The plant is considered a Class Six threat.**_

"Lovely. One more thing, what are you?" Bill asked, he definitely wasn't stalling his inevitable confrontation with a man-eating plant which was definitely worse then mummies because at least in a tomb he knew to be on guard against innocent seeming things- if not for the marker being here for his task he wouldn't have bothered carrying his wand to walk towards a bunch of flowers.

_**Newest Archive Viable for Immigration. Or simply N.A.V.I.**_

"Right then." Bill muttered, pausing a moment for thought.

Ideally a Death's Rose would be taken on as a team, Bill mused, as it can attack in three different ways- gas, physical and acid- from multiple directions at the same time. At least a team of three so that each person could focus on one part- Towers, Mouths and Heart- but additional people to either clear the air or defend against acid would be a good idea- he wondered if a part of the test was about teamwork. Bill, however, was one person and there wasn't anyone in sight to assist him so he'd have to protect himself and so, after a moment of debate, he got to work. To be on the safe side Bill took fifteen rocks, carving three different series of runes into them- ignoring his spell count- then transfiguring fourteen into birds while the final one was transfigured into a horse.

**Spell Count: 332**

It seemed that runes counted as a single spell if done at once. Tucking that tidbit of information away, Bill sent the birds into the air with their instructions, checked his bubble-head charm then prodded the horse towards the flowers- he backed away when they reached seven feet, letting the horse continue on it's own. The gas filled the area again, the horse, having no protection, inhaled and staggered unsteadily before collapsing forwards with a panicked whinny. The Mouths sprung from the ground- seven in total, all tentacle-like with pale-green coloring and black hooked teeth- and three grabbed the horse, blood flowing as the hooked teeth tore into flesh to act as anchors as the horse was lifted, held the screaming, thrashing animal high above the flowers and _pulled_.

**BOOM!**

The three Mouths that had held the horse were reduced to bloodied stumps collapsed limply on the ground, yellow-green puss weeping from the useless limbs- the horse nowhere to be found. The four remaining Mouths shrieked, spitting out the puss- apparently acid- in every direction but four of the birds were dive bombing the Towers then, urinating on them. A small squelching noise sounded upon impact as the top-half of the birds pierced the Towers, a 'click' then the birds exploded in a burst of flame quickly catching the rest of the Towers on fire as the 'urine' was gasoline. Four more birds dove, these heading for the Mouths, rippling from live birds to metallic ones as the swooped and used their wings to chop of a good portion of the Mouths- causing them to fall limp and also ooze the puss- before shifting back to regular birds and returning to the flock.

Walking gingerly through the carnage- avoiding flame and puss- and sparing a regretful glace at the blood for his sacrificial horse, Bill made his way to the flowers, pulling a shovel from his belt and started digging once it returned to it's original size- the spell used being that the object would shrink when connected to the belt be return to normal once taken off. Upon finding the stone- a tangle of hair-like threads that were a deep, blood red- he used his enchanted neck knife- self cleaning, never dull, never break- to cut the vines, instantly making the pale green blob he saw connected to the vines fall still- he assumed it was part of the main body and it was thrashing in either pain or an attempt to protect itself- followed by the roots connecting to the flowers.

**Flora Stone acquired, One task of Five completed**

Tucking the stone into his pack and replacing the knife, Bill brought out his map once more finding that his next marker was south from him, in a region named 'Valley of Abatement'. He took a drink of water before jumping to a tower, stopping instantly and whirling back to the island when he heard a soft rumbling. The Death's Rose corpse was sucked into the island, the island itself crumbling together in a misshapen ball before righting out as a platform, four Towers sprung from the island followed by the red flowers that marked the Heart- all in all the island looked exactly as it did when he first arrived, it was very unnerving. He stared a moment at the innocent looking island before whistling to call the birds and continuing south.

**"This is your second update ! No one's passed the finish line yet, fifteen have managed to complete a task, one has completed two and sixteen have been declared 'dead'-numbers are added to the first so don't freak out about 28 people failing, it just means four more have 'died' since the last update the same for the rest! Hurry on Kiddies, only 228 hours until the end!"**

**"This is you third update! No on the line, nineteen with a task complete, two with two tasks, seventeen dead- looks like you're getting the hang of things Kiddies! Good thing, only 222 hours left!"**

Bill made it to the edge of the towers and valley as the third update sounded- hungry, panting and trembling from exhaustion- what seemed to be night approaching as the blue sky bled red, orange and purple. Deciding that he needed rest, Bill dug a hole and placed some wood inside- the valley had trees so getting wood was, not easy due to exhaustion but doable with his hatchet- then proceeded to create two wards, one around the fire pit the other around the pit and where he laid out his things.

**Spell Count: 331**

He set to making a fire- a skill long since learned as magic lighting can instigate traps in tombs- then laying out his bed roll, after he placed a food box into the fire- "heat consistently for up to seven hours"- then started in on a kind of ravioli soup as his dinner. It was as he was eating that Sirius called, "Bill Weasley."

"Yes?" Bill called as he dug his mirror from his pack.

Sirius looked as haggard as Bill felt after apparently eighteen hours of near constant movement; the man- from what Bill could see- had grime smeared on a portion of his face along with blood couldn't be his own do to the grey tinged coloring, his coat was scuffed badly but not torn, what seemed to be cobwebs clung to parts of his body, Bill saw the top half of a silver lantern peeking into view from where Sirius settled it beside him and a bowl balanced on a scruffy trouser covered knee also. "You complete a task?" Sirius asked, apparently making his own assessment.

"Yes," Bill answered after taking a bite of his food, going on to explain the Death's Rose incident- including N.A.V.I. incase the other had one also but hadn't known about it.

At the Animagus' grimace, the other was unaware of the helpful tool but had it after a quick inventory of his pack. "That would have been useful for my own task..."

Bill fell asleep listening to Sirius speak of absolute darkness that was only maneuverable due to enchanted goggles, shadow creatures that bled grey when cut yet burned like paper and a silver lantern bathing the darkness with a halo of light that acted as a safe haven from the shadow creatures.

* * *

_**N.A.V.I. - I couldn't help myself. **_

_**Also, I feel a bit bad about my little monster- I liked it (mentally named it "Sally" what that says about my perception of Sallies, I know not) and took a bit of time to create it. Originally Bill was going to face a nesting Wyvern but re-reading the description of the towers I saw the "packed together by stubborn roots" and was hit by the **_**need_ to have a plant-based monster._**

**_Now for what happened to Sirius-_**

**August 29 (I) {Sirius}: Sirius started out underground in the region Black Abyss (which is dark but seeable during the 'grace period' but can't-see-my-own-nose dark when the arena's hot), he put on the goggles (a prankster expects the unexpected and life on the run teaches to be prepared) so he could see, he had to get through a group of Shades (Spell Count: 346) to reach a silver lantern which allowed him to pass through BA safely once turning it on (SC: 345), Padfoot (Animagus transformations don't register as a spell) carried the lantern from BA region to the Caverns where Sirius takes a break and checks on Bill. Sirius' color is purple.**

_**I have a list of electives that Harry and Hermione might take at Frostwing, which do you think they'd be most interested in?**_

Uses of Magical Anomalies

Basic Illusionism

Introduction to the Elemental Arts

The Impact of Prejudices in the Magical Communities

Illusionism's Impact on the World

Practical Defense and Self-Preservation

The History of Necromancy

Basic Alchemy

How Language and Culture Alters the Use of Magic

_**On a completely unrelated note, has anyone heard the song "Call Me Loki" because I am now semi-addicted to it.**_


	13. Interlude II

**Interlude II**

* * *

"Oi! Furball!" Remus sighed as his co-worker, Amika Sciarra, called to him from the 'bar', the woman had insisted on that nickname upon finding out he was a werewolf- the publicity from Sirius' trial having effectively revealed his secret, he had been 'dragged kicking and screaming out of the closet' as Padfoot put it. "Are the Bear Claws ready?"

He called back from the kitchen, "Ten more minutes!"

When Remus had applied to _Java Shaman Guild: Sheliak _he had done so as a Barista, not as a cook (or was it baker). The Sheliak's usual cook, Kurt Andrews, was out due to a family emergency that consisted of his sister, Kailey, having gone into labor prematurely which meant that Remus had to take over cooking duty for the shift (Sciarra had the same amount of cooking talent as Hagrid). On the upside, Andrews wasn't around to gush about his sister's pregnancy- with a day to day break down of just how bad the morning sickness and the kicking was or the oddest cravings were- and unborn niece during their shift.

Remus found it odd that, with how caffeine addicted the world was, the Java Shaman Guild was really the only magical coffee shop chain. JSG didn't even have a coffee machine (which really was what stopped other magical coffee places from popping up, no one has been able have a magical coffee machine- not from lack of trying, mind you, there's at least two stories a week in the paper of a witch or wizard exploding a machine in their efforts) but then, Remus allowed, the vigorous training that they put them through made the baristas capable for replacing the machine with their magic- all done wordless and wandless to preserve the guild's secret, he even had to sign a binding contract before starting his training.

Again- _caffeine addicts_.

But, even if JSG was monopolizing the magical caffeine business, the chain was divided by stars and constellations rather then numbers. Illinois' branch was _Lyra_ with the one that Remus worked at, the Chicago shop, being _Sheliak_. Remus knew that the largest branch was _Andromeda_ in New York with _Alpheratz_ being it's crown jewel, manned by an army of employees that included witches, wizards, house-elves, vampires, merfolk and even twelve Pegasi along a pair of hippogriffs.

"How about now, Furball!?" Sciarra shouted.

As he was alone in the kitchen Remus allowed himself to roll his eyes, that woman was as impatient as _Padfoot_ in _History of Magic_. "Almost! Eight minutes!"

* * *

_**This is for two reasons- 1) the vindictive little fluff ball has been missing for the majority of this story despite being listed as a main character and 2) the next 'test' chapter is killing me, I'm this '-' close to just skipping to the end of the test.**_

_**Also, the plural of Pegasus- Pegasi, Pegasuses or Pegasus...I chose the first because it sounded best.**_

_**Now, I have came up with more sports, one is here;**_

_**...**_

**Bludgerball:**

_Bludgerball is unique in that it was created with the intention of being played with both magicals and non-magicals, thus there are two sets of rules- one for all magical players and one for some magical players. It's also never had any race or gender discrimination for players. Created around medieval Europe (by a Prussian, Spaniard and Frenchman), Bludgerball originally used metal staffs in the place of today's bats- the shields were also a later addition when too few people were able to finish the run without serious injury. _

Dragon: the pitcher

Mage(or Warlock): the hitter/base runner

Familiars: the bases, creates a shield to stop the bludger when the hitter is on base, there are seven in total

Fireball: the ball, a baseball-sized bludger, can be used to channel magic by pitcher

Wizard's Staff: the hitter's bat, 34" - 38", can be used to channel magic by the hitter to power the hit and make the ball go farther

Witch's Wand: the hitter's baton, 16" - 20", warded to have 3 magic-powered hits though they replenish at each base

King's Men: the field players

Knight's Sword: the field players' bats, 22" - 26", warded to have 8 magic-powered hits per hitter's run

Princess' Token: a flag stationed at the base before home, taken when hitter runs home- causes the ball to multiply, speed up and hone in on the one carrying it

Queen's Bosom: home base

_Asleep:__ the passive state of the Fireball, in this state it acts like a regular non-magical ball_

_Staff:__ Wizard's Staff_

_Sword:__ Knight's Sword_

_Wand:__ Witch's Wand_

_Wizard's Bane__: when a Mage manages to cancel out Dragon's Breath with the Wizard's Staff_

_Witch's Blessing:__ when a Mage manages to cancel out Dragon's Breath with the Witch's Wand_

_Kin Slayer:__ fourth person to get out._

_Warlock's Guild:__ where the batting team waits their turn_

_Castle Grounds:__ the field_

_Dragon's Flame/Dragon's Breath:__ a Fireball that has been enhanced with magic by the Dragon- generally consists of elemental magic though the favorite one is lighting the ball on fire_

_Knight's Stead:__ used only in an all magical game, a blasting spell warded into the Knight's Sword that can be used to hit the Fireball from a distance, each blasts counts for 2 of the 8 hits allowed per run_

**Bludgerball is similar to baseball in that it has two teams, a pitcher, a hitter and bases.**

**The Fireball is "asleep" until successfully hit with the staff (note that in a game played with all magicals, the Dragon is able to channel magic into the Fireball in order to make it harder to hit.) Upon a successful hit the Mage runs to the first Familiar, either dodging the Fireball or hitting it away with the Witch's Wand. The King's Men use the Knight's Sword to hit the Fireball towards the Mage during the run, if the Mage makes it to a Familiar then a shield goes up that protects them from the Fireball and recharges the Witch's Wand it is when all Mages are at a Familiar that the Fireball falls asleep again for the Dragon's next pitch (note that**** the Dragon's Breath is canceled out each time the Fireball is asleep). the 7th Familiar there is the Princess' Token, in order for the Mage to score a run for their team the must carry the token from the 7th Familiar to the Queen's Bosom.**

**A Mage can get out if they fail to hit the Fireball three times in a row, the Fireball breaks/harms the staff or wand and a King's Men manages to hit them with the Fireball. Four outs makes the teams switch places.**

_**...**_

_**I also made a game based on football, it's called Repelo. Like football, Repelo has an alternate name that the majority of the world loathes, like so:**_

_**Football - Soccer**_

_**Repelo - Reversie**_

_**Hmm...I just realized I made an APH reference.**_

_**Finally m**__**y question: Who do you think would be what for Halloween? **__****__**I'm thinking of having a Halloween Party omake- As I love the holiday. **_

_****__**The reason for why it would be an "Omake" instead of an "Interlude"? Interludes are part of the storyline, they are just non-chapters that are put in to put in what I couldn't fit in regular chapters (either because of the narrator wasn't present or it went against the 'grain' of the chapter it would have been in). Omakes, however, will have nothing to do with the storyline so if Padfoot were to spell a flock (herd? crowed? group?) of bats to follow Snape, it wouldn't be mentioned anywhere else in the story except for possibly other omakes.**_

_****__**Right, my rambling is finished.**_


	14. Omake: Halloween

**Omake I:**

**Halloween**

* * *

Sirius stifled a snicker as the 'Mad Hatted' Mad-Eye ambled past him, Moody gave a glare but, before the grumpy Auror could do anything else, Tonks was there. "Wotcher cuz! What do you think?"

"Nice." Sirius nodded, tipping his hat up a bit. "Alice, right?"

Tonks grinned, "Yup! And who're you? A pirate- that I know."

"Captain Jack Sparrow, luv." He introduced, taking his hat off in an extravagant mock-bow. "Moony's Turner."

Tonks' grin widened, "What did you blackmail him with to dress up as a pirate?"

"I'm hurt that you'd think I would stoop so low as to blackmail!" He cried with offence that she didn't believe, before smirking. "Actually, Moony was the one that chose pirates- said it made sense as we're Marauders."

Tonks' eyebrows rose, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Huh."

"Yes he is not a complete stick in the mud- he _does_ have a personality." The with a teasing grin, "Nor does he live in the closet."

She turned red, "Shut up! That was years ago!"

"But it was so memorable!" Sirius laughed, then mocked. "'Siri, when school's over do they stuff the teachers in the closet?' Merlin, I remembered thinking about how Flitwick actually did get stuffed in a closet!" When she made to hit him he ducked and hurriedly pointed out, "Your mad-eyed hatter disappeared."

She paused, glancing around to find that Moody was indeed gone then cursed as she made her way through the crowed- he couldn't resist calling after her. "I HEAR REMUS IS SINGLE, LUV!"

...

"Why do I have a duck butt hairdo?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed, pulling a strand of- magically dyed- pink hair behind her ear, as she answered. "Because your character has hair like that."

"And why am I this person?" Harry pressed because, really, the hair was a duck's butt- how embarrassing was that?

Ron, with his- also magically dyed- blond hair and altered- whisker marks on each cheek- face, rolled his eyes. "Because. You both have creepy, potentially pedophilic, pale as hell, bad guys obsessed with you." Then, as an after thought. "With a snake fetish also."

Harry gaped at him.

...

Remus stared, bemused, at the Weasley twins eagerly standing before him- apparently dressed up as twins. "Yes?"

"Let's play-" Fred (or George) said.

George (or Fred) grinned, "-a game!"

Fred (or George) started. "The which-"

"-one is-" George (or Fred) continued.

"-Hikaru game!" The twins announced together.

Remus felt a small part of himself just curl up and die right then as he bit back a groan- _Moony_ was deeply amused though, especially since his nose let him know the difference.

...

"Your hair is brown." Bill stated.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "And you have a new scar."

Bill fingered his 'X' scar on his cheek before returning. "Viking."

"Samurai." Charlie shrugged, brushing off his fur vest even as he spoke.

Bill blinked as a black blur passed with a fluttering black and brown cloud following, "Was that..?"

"Snape with a group of bats following? Yes." Charlie grinned.

Bill matched it, "Best Halloween party ever." Then frowning at his brother. "The leg..?"

"Rune based illusion on the pants leg." Charlie explained, glancing down at the twice false leg. "I didn't want to keep re-doing the illusion."

Bill smirked, "Bet Mum would love hearing what you're doing to your clothes."

"You wouldn't." Charlie said, eyes narrowing.

Bill's smirk widened before he turned on his heel and took off at a run. "Mum! You'll never guess what Charlie did!"

"Don't listen to him! He's lying!" Charlie shouted as he took off after his brother.

* * *

_**In case no one connected the dots, a list of who's who:**_

**Tonks:** Alice _{Alice in Wonderland}_

**Mad-Eye: **Mad Hatter _{Alice in Wonderland}_

**Remus Lupin: **Will Turner _{Pirates of the Caribbean}_

**Sirius Black: **Jack Sparrow _{Pirates of the Caribbean}_

**Harry Potter: **Sasuke_{Naruto}_

**Ron Weasley: **Naruto _{Naruto}_

**Hermione Granger: **Sakura _{Naruto}_

**Severus Snape: **Dracula _{Dracula}_

**Fred Weasley: **Hikaru Hitachiin _{Ouran High School Host Club}_

**George Weasley: **Kaoru Hitachiin _{Ouran High School Host Club}_

**Bill Weasley: **Kenshin _{Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X}_

**Charlie Weasley: **Hiccup _{How To Train Your Dragon}_


End file.
